How It Is To Him
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: This is Fright Knight's Point of View during the episodes he is in. Includes Fright Night, Reign Storm, Ultimate Enemy, and hopefully more in the future. [ In Progress ]


Author notes: This just hit me last night and I had to write it. Bits of it are fuzzy so I used a episode summery, which wasn't very clear on some things. So I don't know if I got it right, tell me if you notice anything wrong with it okay? By the way, if you can't tell, this is all in Fright Knights POV.

Disclaimer :I don't own Final Fantasy VII... Wait, this is Danny Phantom, not Final Fantasy. Okay, lets try this again. I don't own Danny phantom, it, and all the characters in it belong to Nick and whoever else has it copyrighted. K? So no trying to sue or get me in trouble!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I am Fright knight, Spirit of All Hollows Eve, wielder of the Soul Shredder. Previous commander of King Pariah Dark's army.

And now I am allies with Vlad Masters/ Plasmius. A lot was different now that I am was no longer under King Pariah's rule. Instead of serving some one, I work as Equals with Plasmius. It is very different from my years of servitude, and I am pleased with the change.

This all began when Plasmius awoke King Pariah from the sarcophagus of forever sleep in his ambition to get the Crown of fire. When I awoke, I thought I was free again, Like when The young halfa set me free on All Hallows Eve. But unfourtanly King Pariah had awoken as well, and demanded for me to serve him, which I had no choice but to pledge my alliance to him. He then went after a clone of Plasmius, thinking it was the real one who held the Ring of Rage. But the real one had stayed behind to try and get my to join him. I gave it thought, but Pariah crashed through and shot the middle age halfa into the human world, along with the Ring.

King Pariah then set out to conquer the Ghost world, as he did before the Ancient ghost sealed him. He raised my army's and we set out to conquer. The ghost fled from their homes, leaving us to wonder where they fled to. It took one full day for the army to search the entire ghost zone, but we found no ghost, except for one. The one we found was ghost who was either unfortunate, or foolish, to stay behind. I found him and brought him to the King. He told us that the ghost fled to the human world. King Pariah was very curious about this Human world, so he sent me and some troops to scout, and perhaps conquer, it.

I had the ghost take the army and I to where the portal which the ghosts fled to the human world through. It seemed to be sealed, but I mounted my steed and broke through, and into a strange place, which was purely mad out of metal, and it looked very clean. A woman in a strange blue suit tried to stop me, but I captured her, which caused a large man, in another strange outfit, orange this time, to put on these strange bulky, metal pants. I suspect it was the pants, but the large human defeated me. I fled the strange place and went in search of the halfa that defeated me before.

I found the halfa along with Plasmius on a field, fighting each other. I, along with my army, engaged them in battle. After a while, a young woman in a pink suit joined the fray. At first the woman was fighting the halfa, before the boy somehow convinced her that I was the enemy. The battle afterwards took a turn for the worse, till I had no choice but to stick my sword in the ground and declare the royal decree, halting my force in their tracks and putting a barrier around the town.

I went back into the castle and reported to King Pariah the status of the conquest of the human world. Soon after the young halfa pulled out the Soul Shredder from the ground, which signified that the town surrendered to King Pariah's rule. The army continued their tirade, and the barrier broke, revealing to the humans that they had been transported to what they called the ghost zone. We appeared behind the quarreling halfas and I called my sword out of the young halfa's hands and into my own. King Pariah took matters into his own hands and fought the halfas himself. He easily defeated the two, causing them to revert to their human form.

A large screen crackled to life and the large man and woman in weird suits appeared, babbling about the ghost zone and how it was not the large mans fault. King Pariah threw the two humans into the screen. He was about to destroy the two when the pink-suit girl came. I saw that upon her finger rested the Kings ring. I demanded that she handed it over at once, which she replied by taking it on and putting it on a weapon and shooting it off deep into the ghost zone. King Pariah went off after it, leaving me with the girl. She picked up the two halfas and flew back into the safety of the barrier that didn't let any ghost in to, including me. I kept trying to get inside, until Pariah appeared behind me, telling me that it didn't matter anymore, for upon his finger rested the ring of rage.

After that, Pariah left for his castle, while I stayed behind with orders to destroy anyone who came out of the shield. After a couple of hours, the elder halfa came out, surprisingly in his human form. He held up his hands and declared that he did not want to fight, just to make me an offer so I lowered my sword and heard him out. He told me if I came with him and helped defeat King Pariah, and joined him that he would give his word that I would never be sealed in the pumpkin again nor would I have to take orders. I thought upon it and decided to agree, I shook hands with him, signifying our new alliance.

We traveled together through the ghost zone and arrived at the ghost kings castle to find that the other ghost were battling, and surprisingly winning, against my former army. We flew into the castle and found the young boy in a metal suit and was battling the ghost king. He managed to duplicate himself and knocked the Crown of fire from the Kings head. One of the duplicates caught it and another one started to shove him back into the sarcophagus. The boy held the sarcophagus closed and was about to run out of power when Plasmius took the skeleton key and locked the sarcophagus. The rest of the ghost gathered behind us and watched the boy fall into unconsciousness

The ghosts went back to their homes and the human town was teleported back into its own dimension. Plasmius took the boy out of the suit and gave the suit to me. He then told me to take the suit to his castle, and wait for him there, while he took the boy to his family.

Ever since that day I have been in allegiance with Vlad. though I'm not even sure what his true plans are. He makes plans to destroy Jack, the man in the big orange suit, steal his wife Maddie, the woman in the blue suit, and have Danny, the other halfa, join him. But something tells me he is planning something else, something bigger, much bigger. And I'll be right there when he sets his plans into motion, if he hasn't already.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author notes: Okay, so how was it? Horrible? Good? Review and tell me how I did!


End file.
